Halloween Party
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Loki saw Lucy in a cat suit? Well, it's Halloween, and we're going to find out!


**This is my Halloween one-shot! This is also a Special request from LucyXLoke!**

**I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Lucy, Hurry up!" Natsu yells,"We're going to be late for the party!"

"Calm down!" I yell back. Why is Natsu yelling at me? Well, today is October 31st. Halloween! I've never celebrated Halloween before! So this is going to be a new experience for me! They said it was usual for the guild to throw a Halloween party, but this year Mirajane said since it's my first Halloween; it's a 'First Halloween' party. I still remember how everyone reacted when I told them I never celebrated Halloween.

_Flashback,_

_I noticed a lot of people in guild decorating in black and orange colors. I didn't know why so I decided to ask Mirajane._

"_Mirajane!" I yell. She looks down at me. (She's on a ladder.) "What are you doing?" _

"_Decorating for the Halloween party!" she yells back._

"_Halloween?" I asked confused. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza walk over to me._

"_Haven't you ever heard of Halloween?" Natsu asks._

"_Well, yeah. Isn't that the holiday kids dress-up and get candy?" I ask. He nods._

"_Gosh, Lucy, you talk like you've never celebrated Halloween before!" Gray says while Erza, Natsu, and Mirajane nod in agreement._

"_That's because I haven't!" I say. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me in shock. It's not that bad, is it? _

"_You've never celebrated Halloween before?" Erza asks. I nod._

"_Then, this party is for you!" Mirajane says. Everyone agrees._

"_Why haven't you celebrated it before?" Levy asks. Everyone looks at me again._

"_My dad always said, 'Studying is more important than celebrating holidays!'" I say sadly._

"_Well, you're in Fairy Tail now so that's going to change!"Natsu says._

"_Aye!" Happy says. I smile._

_End of Flashback._

So here I am getting ready for the costume party. Gray's just going to be Gray, Happy is being a fish, Erza's being a knight, Mirajane's is being a gypsy, Natsu's being a dragon, and I don't know about anyone else. The outfit I'm wearing, I wore before. It's a cat suit! **(AN: The cat suit from Fairy Tail OVA episode 1) **I don't know why but it seemed to fit! I walk outside, and Natsu tilts his head.

"Aren't you cold?" he asks.

"Nope!" surprisingly I'm not.

* * *

We open the guild door. Happy was Charle.

"Lucy!" Mirajane yells.

"Hey!" I say walking over to her.

"Hey, how much magic energy would it take to summon Loki?" she asks.

"Well, I could summon him and keep him out here without sending him back for a about week. Why?" I ask.

"Well, Loki never missed a Halloween party before, and since this one is for you, I was wondering if you could summon him to party with us?" she asks.

In response, "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

A golden light appears. As the light disappears, Loki stood in its place.

"You cal-"he start, but stops and looks me up and down. His eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Hey Loki!" Mirajane says while smirking.

"Have fun! I called you so you could party!" I smiled before walking away to talk to Erza.

"Didn't that outfit disappear?" she asks.

"No, I found this one on eBay for $15.00!" I say.

Erza looks over my shoulder and smirks, "Someone seems to like that outfit on you!"

I cock my head to the side in confusion, "Who?"

She rolls her eyes then smirks again, "Figure it out!"

"Okay then!" I say still confused. So as the party went on, I felt like someone was watching me. Whatever! I decided to hang out with Loki! So I walk over and sit by him.

"Do you like my costume?" I ask him.

He nodded then smirked, "You dress up for me?"

"No!" I blush.

"I think you're lying!" he teases then he stands up and walks in front of me. He pins me to the chair.

"I'm not l-lying!" I stutter. He leans down and goes like an inch from my lips.

"Yes, you are," he says then his lips connect with mine. He moved his lips expertly, and I clumsily with mine. Oh My Gosh was he a good kisser!

"GET SOME!" I heard Gazeel yell.

We pulled apart, and I yell, "Shut up before I make you choke on all the metal you eat!" He got quiet real quick!

"Let's go!" Loki says pulling me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see!" he replies.

If this is Halloween, then I can't wait until Christmas!

**That's the end! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review. **


End file.
